


It's okay to feel scare

by You_are_perfect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegle, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean cannot see anymore as he is blind. Castiel is there, assured Dean that everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay to feel scare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to write any fanfic. Luckily, a good friend of mine helped me to make this. Hope you enjoy this.

"Cas I need you." Dean whimpers, still trying to get used to not being able to see anything. Becoming blind had made Dean a more needy and depndant person then ever before. Especially to Cas. "I can't do this anymore." Cas had become some sort of a safety blanket for Dean whenever the man would get too scared and have a meltdown.

"It's okay, I'm here" Cas stroked Dean's back, attempted to calm him down. Dean was more broken than before after he lost his sight. It just make Cas scare and worried for him, his blindness had make Cas more protective for Dean. He knows that the hunter need him, as much as Cas need Dean. He do anything just to help him.

"C-Cas." Dean whimpers and reaches hand hands out, wanting a hug from the man. "I can't take this anymore Cas. I hate not being able to see. What if something comes after us? I can't defend myself, or you."

He embraced Dean into his arm, pressing his face into him. He may not know a lot about human, but he knows that hug always make people calm and safe. Cas nuzzled his face into his hair, whispering to Dean to throw away the fear bubbling inside Dean "I'm here Dean, I'll protect you. I'll be you eyes". He kissed Dean's forehead and continue "I'm here"

Dean starts to sob softly, clutching Cas to him as close as possible

Cas wiped the eyelid of Dean with his thumb, feeling the wetness from there. He want to stare into the green eye that always make him feel divine, but Dean would not open his eyes anymore ever since he can only see the darkness. The angel hold Dean tightly, letting Dean to feel his devotion and willingness for him. "I'll help you, Dean. You don't have to be afraid anymore"he murmured to Dean's ear.

"I'm still terrified." Dean admits sadly. "I wish I could see you again Cas. You're so pretty." He sniffles sadly. Dean had given up the gig of pretending he didn't have a huge crush on Cas a long time ago.

"It's okay, Dean. But know that I'm always here with you" Cas replied toward the hunter. The confession from Dean made Cas heart-broken. He feel worse that Dean can never see him again, but he cannot let Dean know this. He want Dean to know that he could still see him, even without his eye. He took Dean's hand to his hair "Touch my hair, Dean. Can you feel it?"

Dean nods and runs his fingers very gently through the soft locks of hair, rubbing Cas's scalp tenderly

Cas shuddered as Dean playing with his hair. A pang of warmth bloomed inside him until he realized what happen to Dean. Slowly, he brought down Dean's hand to his nose and continue "Touch my nose, Dean. Can you feel it?"

Dean traces his fingertips gently over Cas's nose and nods. He leans in and gives a little kiss to the tip of his nose

The kiss from Dean was distracting and it just make Cas's desire for him increase. But no, it's not the right time yet. He almost changed the position of Dean's hand to his eyes, but he afraid that Dean will feel taken aback from it, so he put Dean's hand onto his lips. Cas's mouth vibrate and voiced "Touch my lips, Dean. Can you feel this?"

Dean nods sadly and blinks his eyes open, as if he could see again before quickly closing them. "Cas." He whimpers

Cas cradle Dean's face into his hand and let their forehead bumped to each other. Cas tried to resist his tear from fall, but it just no use as it was already trailing down to his cheek. His voice almost croaked "As you touch part of my face, does your mind make an image of me?"

Dean nods. "Your hair is always messy and raven wing black. Your nose is a little bumpy from being broken so many times, and your lips are chapped and a soft pink color."

"And my eyes are always the bluest thing for you" Cas added for Dean. "Can you see me, inside of your mind?" Cas asked Dean again but continue "You can still see me, even without your eyes". Cas kissed both of Dean's eye, holding Dean's face near to him and make no distance between them. "You might be blind, but Dean Winchester is the most loveliest human I've ever seen"

Dean whimpers softly and sniffles. "I do see you Cas." He nods and goes limp against Cas. All the tension and pain in his body just making him collapse. 

"Shh... I got you Dean" Cas tried to soothe Dean slowly. He let Dean fall onto him, throwing away the anxiety and depression inside the hunter. Cas gently playing Dean's hair with his finger and assured Dean "You don't need your eyes, as I will always be inside your mind. And I always be with you" Cas cannot hold this feeling anymore towards Dean. Suddenly, he planted his face onto the joint between shoulder and neck. "I love you" he muffled between there.

Dean heard Cas talking to him, saying all those amazingly sweet things and he nods. "Really? You love me?" He whispers brokenly. "I love you too."

Cas cannot utter any words anymore. Dean's confession for him make world 100 times better. When he regain his strength back, he replied "You are my everything and I do whatever it takes to protect you" he croaked and continue "I don't care if you blind as you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He wiped his thumb across Dean's lips, wondering if he could kiss Dean. 

Dean whimpers softly but nods. He knew how hard it was going to be from here but Cas was gonna make it a hundred times better for him, he just somehow knew it. 

Cas let times flies, ignoring everything around him except Dean. He just keep hugging his hunter tightly. He want to protect, help and save Dean from everything that could destroy him. Cas stare to Dean's closed eye, it's been a habit for him since his eyes are the windows of his soul. "Can you..." Cas stopped for a while, worried if Dean mad at him for this "Can you open your eyes?". Cas want to knows if he could see Dean's sou even if he is blind.

Dean tilts his head in a very Cas like manner, his eyes opening slowly. "Why?" He was looking right at Cas, as if he could truly see him 

"I want to see your soul" Cas blurted out his wish. "I want to know if I could see it again" Cas explained it to Dean. With a sense of guilt, Cas continued "But it's okay if you didn't want to". The angel wait for the approval from the hunter.

Dean nods. "Okay. Fine." Dean continues to states blankly at Cas, wondering if he was seeing anything

Cas stare to his eyes, still green but it getting dimmer. Like it was losing their light. For a moment, Cas thought that Dean can see him, until he remember that he is blind. He waited for a while, until he saw something that he used to see.  
Through Dean's blind eye, he can still Dean's soul underneath him. He caressed Dean's face with his hand and whispered "I can see your soul". Cas delighted for it, but worried if Dean get a wrong message from him. He went straight to Dean's shoulder and kissed the clothed body. "Still the most beautiful, my hunter" he whispered to Dean.

Dean smiles softly and runs his fingers through Cas's hair. "To you maybe." 

"Always" he replied. Cas purred when he felt the tenderness from Dean to him. He suddenly feel like a cat, wanted to be pet and touch. He just chuckled as he thought of that. He hugged Dean tightly, hold both of his shoulder with his hand. "You smell lovely, too" he admitted.

Dean chuckles. "Mm thank you? I think." Dean laughs and strokes his hand softly through his hair lovingly 

For a few moment, they just being like this. Feeling the warmness from each other. Cas suddenly hold Dean's hand away slowly, put it onto the exact spot of his heart. Cas other hand also touch the Dean's left chest, the place of Dean's heart. "I'm yours as much as you are mine" Cas said.

Dean smiles brightly, his teeth gleaming as he leans in for another kiss. He managed to actually get Cas's lips first try

Cas was shocked when Dean's lips kissing him successfully. He never thought that Dean want to kiss him. To be honest, he had been desire for this for a very long time. All thought fly away from his mind, the only thing that occupied in his mind is only that Dean kiss him. He pulled Dean's hair toward his face, bumping their nose to each other. The angel feel he cannot get enough, he lick Dean's lips sensually, seeking for entrance into him.

Dean opens his mouth immediately, allowing Cas to take control of the heated kiss

Cas dived his tongue into his mouth, tasting anything he could from Dean. He taste coffee and pie, like bittersweet. Feeling he almost lost his breath, Cas pulled away his mouth from Dean, gasping for air quickly. After he got his breath, he asked "You... want this?"

Dean nods. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long Cas." He says very softly 

"You don't have to be scare" Cas assured Dean. "Remember what your mum said to you, there's angel watching over you. And that angel is me" 

Dean sniffles softly and nods, his face hiding against Cas's warm skin. "I don't ever want to move from this spot Cas. Everything's perfect right now." 

Cas keep soothing Dean, brushing his lips over Dean's blonde hair for a while. Without Dean's knowledge, he zapped both of them to Dean's room without changing their position. "You need to rest, Dean. You are tired right now"

Dean nods and closes his eyes again, just out of habit. "Good night Cas. I love you."

"Love you, Dean" Cas lay down Dean onto his bed. When Dean's head hit the pillow, Cas just sat next to him. He stare his eyes toward the hunter, admiring the beauty of it. Slowly, he lay himself down beside and embraced him from behind tightly. He lingering his finger at Dean's chest, telling Dean that he was here. He promised Dean that he will stay with him, and that's what he do now. "I love you, too" he whispered as he closing his eye. 

Dean felt Cas's warmth cover his back and he immediately felt better, like things were a little more manageable. Cas was safety and comfort all wrapped into one human form


End file.
